


Night-time Encounters

by Makalaure



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/pseuds/Makalaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finwë does not want Míriel's company. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 This night, Míriel strokes my cheek, pushes back a lock of hair from my forehead. Her queer, gleaming eyes are full of tenderness, full of passion. She looks at me with hunger, like I am an unfinished tapestry she needs to complete with her long, competent fingers. I am tired, not in the mood. Sweat and dirt clings insistently to my back and my nostrils are filled with my own dry scent. I pointedly turn away, frowning. She was always obstinate. Frequently I go to Lórien and beg her corpse to stop tormenting me, but she won't listen.


End file.
